Yes, We're Gay!
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan merupakan duos boy group yang sedang naik daun. Keduanya merupakan pasangan yang menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena cemoohan netizen yang dapat menghancurkan karier mereka. Bagaimana saat bos mereka mengetahui hubungan mereka? Bagaimana mereka memperjuangkan cinta mereka dibawah tekanan yang berusaha memisahkan mereka? It's HunHan fanfiction. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1 : Teaser

**Yes, We're Gay!**

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

"Sehunnie aku takut.."

"jangan.. jangan pernah takut pada orang biadab seperti dia."

"tapi aku..."

"tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kita sayang!"

"aku mencintaimu.."

"aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

.

"_gay_? Menjijikkan!"

"tapi kami saling mencintai!"

"_gay _seperti kalian tidak pantas berada di perusahaanku!"

"kami akan melakukan apapun asal kami tetap bersama!"

"menjijikkan! Keluar kalian berdua!"

.

"jadi Luhan-ssi kau benar-benar mencintai Sehun?"

"aku akan melakukan apapun asal dia bahagia _sajangnim_.."

"bahkan jika kau tidak bahagia?"

"yang penting Sehunnie ku bahagia."

"kau tau apa impiannya bukan?"

"_ne_.."

"jadi apa yang kau pilih? Kariermu atau Sehun?"

"Sehun.. nie?"

"kalau begitu kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi!"

.

"untuk apa aku kembali bekerja denganmu huh?"

"kumohon Sehun-ssi karierku hampir tamat!"

"apa peduliku?"

"kumohon tolong aku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kupunya.."

"bukankah aku dan kekasihku hanyalah _gay_ menjijikkan di perusahaanmu? Kim Youngmin-ssi?"

.

_**Annyeong reader-deul ^^/**_

_**Hari ini aku ngasih teaser dan prolog dari 2 chapterer fic yang berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Aku mau lihat responnya reader-deul sekalian. Kalau respon dua-duanya bagus bakalan aku lanjutin semuanya. Kalo cuman salah satu aja, aku bakalan ngelanjutin salah satu dan yang lainnya bakalan aku hapus.**_

_**Btw fic yang ini adalah usulan cerita dari OohExoLu Gomawo dongsaengie :3**_

_**Khamsahamnida buat support nya reader-deul.**_

_**Annyeong ^^/**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

**Yes, We're Gay!**

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, typos

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

SREEKKK

Sehun yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu sontak mendudukkan dirinya. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya mengerjap kaget.

"Lu? Kau kah itu?"

Matanya kemudian berkelana ke depan pintu apartemen. Sesosok tubuh mungil sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap pintu yang terbuka sedang bercakap dengan pria lain sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan menutup pintu. "ya ini aku." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang tadi diletakkannya di lantai.

Sehun beranjak bangun kemudian membantu mengangkat kantung-kantung putih yang tidak sedikit itu. Berjalan beriringan menuju dapur bersama si mungil yang baru pulang. "darimana saja?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Si mungil itu –Luhan- membuka pintu kulkas acuh sambil mulai menata belanjaan mereka. "belanja, tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat kantung-kantung itu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "lalu apa kata manajer?" tanyanya lagi.

"kita akan mengisi acara di Jeju. 2 hari lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau siap-siap karena kita punya 1 jam sebelum manajer menjemput kita untuk latihan." Luhan menjawab sambil terus memfokuskan diri menata barang-barang yang sepertinya _overload_.

"bersiap-siap?"

Luhan menghela nafas dramatis sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap Sehun. "kau mandilah dan aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. _Arra_?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menyempatkan mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi.

Tidak menyadari rona merah layaknya apel pada permukaan pipi orang yang baru saja dikecupnya. Luhan menyentuh halus pipinya yang tadi dikecup Sehun sebelum menyadari bagian itu terasa sangat panas.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. _Ingat Luhan, kalian berdua hanya bandmatte_.

Sekelebat pikirannya itu membuatnya membuang nafas miris. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali menyibukkan diri, menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Untuk pria itu. Pria yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Ini sudah tahun kedua mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama, bahkan di kamar yang sama. Awalnya semua terasa biasa, sampai ketika kedekatan demi kedekatan mereka tanpa sadar membuat Luhan berdebar. Ya, Luhan menyukai pria itu. Pria yang menjadi _bandmatte_ nya.

Apalagi dengan perhatian-perhatian dan kecupan-kecupan Sehun tiap harinya, tak ayal membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang. Namun dari yang Luhan lihat, sepertinya Sehun.. eum.. normal? Luhan beberapa kali melihat Sehun berteleponan dan berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik –tentu tidak secantik Luhan- yang membuat hatinya nyeri.

Terkadang Luhan bahkan menangis di sudut kamar mereka. Menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman yang saling mensukseskan dan tidak lebih dari itu. Luhan sadar bahwa perasaannya salah dan dia seharusnya membuangnya. _Kalaupun Sehun gay hubungan mereka tidak akan diterima masyarakat._ Kalimat itu yang selalu terngiang di benaknya. Kalimat yang terkadang membuatnya lebih terpuruk lagi.

Dibalik semua senyum ceria di wajah cantiknya, dia tetap Luhan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun silam. Luhan yang rapuh. Serapuh dedaunan di musim gugur yang jatuh dan terinjak.

"masak apa, Lu?" Sehun yang baru selesai mandi datang dan langsung merengkuh manis pinggang ramping Luhan. Membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"akh.."

Sehun sontak membulatkan matanya melihat darah yang menetes-netes dari jari telunjuk Luhan keatas sayuran yang sedang dipotongnya. Rengkuhan Sehun tadi membuat Luhan kaget dan membuatnya tanpa sengaja mengiris jarinya.

"_mian_ Lu. _Gwaenchana_?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menatap khawatir pada jari yang berdarah itu. Sementara Luhan mendesis kesakitan.

Sehun perlahan menjilat darah di jari Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan menegang, melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Sehun apa yang..." ucapan Luhan terpotong tatkala Sehun memasukkan jari itu ke mulutnya dan mengemutnya sambil sesekali menghisap jari itu. Membuat tubuh Luhan merasa geli.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sementara Sehun masih mengemut jari yang entah bagaimana darahnya terasa manis. Luhan mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Sehun.

"a.. aku akan membalutnya." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan dapur, mencari kotak P3K.

Tidak menyadari raut sendu yang ditampakkan Sehun. _Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku, Luhan?_

.

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar saat melihat sosok didepannya yang sedang latihan _dance_ untuk penampilan mereka 2 hari lagi. Kemeja yang digunakan Luhan sudah sepenuhnya basah karena keringat, samar-samar menampilkan sepasang _nipple_ merah muda yang membayang di kemeja itu.

Apalagi dengan pelipis sampai dagu dan leher jenjangnya yang dihiasi butiran keringat, membuat Sehun ingin menjilat bulir keringat itu sambil memberikan beberapa stempel merah keunguan di leher jenjang Luhan, sementara kedua tangannya memainkan gundukan merah muda di dadanya. Sehun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Uh, kalau saja dia tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang mungkin dia sudah menyerang si mungil ini dengan membabi buta.

"aahh~~"

Desahan halus itu membuyarkan pikiran Sehun tentang Luhan yang _sexy _dan bergairah. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut saat menatap pemandangan didepannya. Koreografer mereka, Mr. John, didepannya sedang memainkan _nipple _kemerahan impian Sehun dari luar kemeja Luhan dengan posisi memeluk _namja _mungil itu dari belakang dan menjilati leher jenjang Luhan yang basah oleh keringat.

Sehun tanpa sadar menggeretakkan giginya geram sambil menatap nyalang kearah koreografer kurang ajar itu.

BUGH

Dan sebuah tonjokan kencang dilayangkannya ke pipi Mr. John sebelum kemudian menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau!" Sehun menuding Mr. John dengan geram sementara Luhan bergetar ketakutan dalam dekapan Sehun.

Mr. John mendecih sebelum tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sehun. "kenapa kau begitu marah Oh Sehun?"

"a.. aku.." Sehun membalas gelagapan. "aku tidak suka kau melecehkan _bandmatte_ ku sialan!"

Mr. John tertawa mengejek. "begitu? Kenapa? Kau menyukai _namja_ cantik ini? _Well_, aku tidak tahu kau seorang _gay_, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "aku bukan _gay_!" teriaknya nyalang, sebelum matanya terbelalak dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus menyangkal hal yang satu itu.

Mr. John menarik Luhan dari dekapan Sehun dan balas mendekapnya. "kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku memilikinya? Kau tau? Dia benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan. Kurasa.. aku menyukainya."

Sehun balas menarik Luhan dan terjadilah aksi tarik-tarikan memperebutkan Luhan. Sampai Mr. John melepaskan tangan Luhan dan membuatnya menabrak dada bidang Sehun sehingga keduanya terjatuh dalam posisi Luhan menindih Sehun.

Sehun tercengang saat menatap wajah malaikat diatasnya. Dielusnya lembut pipi Luhan yang merona. Arah pandangnya lalu berganti pada bibir merah merekah nan basah milik Luhan, membuatnya ingin melumat habis bibir menggoda itu hingga bengkak. Perlahan, didekatkannya wajahnya kearah Luhan.

Dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Jarak pandang mereka berdua sudah kurang dari 5 cm sebelum Luhan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berguling turun dari atas tubuh Sehun.

"ayo pulang." Bisiknya dengan tatapan lelah yang kentara.

Sehun berdeham, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras bagaikan dipukul godam berat. "ya, sebelum kau disantap serigala brengsek sepertinya." Kata Sehun sambil menatap sinis Mr. John dan menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka sudah akan keluar ruang latihan sebelum Mr. John memanggil nama Luhan. Membuat keduanya serentak menoleh dan mendapati Mr. John sedang menjilat bibirnya sambil ber_smirk_.

"sebaiknya hilangkan kemeja putih dari daftar kostum untukmu, Luhan. Kau terlihat begitu _sexy_ dan menggoda."

Dan ucapan pria itu sukses membuat Luhan merona hingga keubun-ubun.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jengah kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan mengabaikan Luhan. Ini sudah sejam sejak mereka tampil di Jeju, mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada didalam penginapan yang disiapkan promotor khusus untuk mereka berdua.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Luhan akhirnya berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Lamunan Sehun buyar, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan datar. Luhan balas menatapnya dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung.

Sehun kembali memasang wajah acuh dan menatap makanannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. "tidak apa."

Luhan membuang nafas kesal dan menarik piring yang makanannya hanya dimainkan oleh Sehun dan membawanya ke wastafel, mencucinya. "terserah kau saja."

Sehun bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Selama acara tadi, Sehun mendapati beberapa _sunbaenim _mereka yang bercanda dan sesekali menggoda Luhan. Sepertinya mereka menyukai si mungil ini. Sehun jadi berpikir seandainya ia kalah _start_ dengan para _sunbae_ nya. Ayolah, sekarang gengsi karena _gay_ bukan masalah penting, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan Luhan?

"Luhan!" Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan yang sedang mencuci di wastafel.

PRANG

Gerakan Sehun tanpa sadar membuat Luhan menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya. Tanpa menggubrisnya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membuatnya menjerit _girly_ lalu mendudukkannya diatas meja makan.

"Sehun apa yang..."

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun mengusap-usap pelan bibirnya. Mata rusanya membesar dan tubuhnya menegang saat bibir tipis Sehun menyapu bibirnya.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan menutup matanya dan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang Sehun. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan dengan lembut, bibir bawahnya mengulum bibir atas Luhan.

Luhan sedikit menjambak rambut Sehun saat daging tak bertulang Sehun mulai memasuki rongga hangatnya.

"anghh..uh~"

Lidah Sehun menyapu setiap inci rongga mulut Luhan dan mengajak lidah pasangannya untuk bermain membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seiring dengan bertambahnya intensitas lumatan dan hisapan bibir mereka berdua. Suara kecipak mesra memenuhi seluruh ruang makan.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan sejenak dan membuka kaos yang digunakan si mungil itu, membuatnya _topless_. Kemudian kembali menyerang bibir merekah itu.

"ah.. ah..."

Luhan kembali mendesah tertahan tatkala tangan Sehun mengelus punggung polosnya sambil merengkuhnya dan tangannya yang lain memainkan tonjolan di dadanya yang mulai menegang.

"mmhhhh..."

Luhan melenguh pelan seiring dengan Sehun yang melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangannya menghapus saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan lembut sebelum menatap _namja _dihadapannya dalam.

"Luhan-ah.. jadilah kekasihku.."

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut._ Apakah telingaku salah dengar? Sehun? Menyatakan perasaan padaku?_

Keterdiaman Luhan dianggap Sehun sebagai suatu bentuk penolakan. Sehun mendengus keras sebelum tersenyum miris.

"aku tahu.. tidak usah dijawab. Kuharap kau tidak jijik dengan _gay _sepertiku." Sehun berucap pasrah sambil berbalik. Berusaha mengusahakan langkahnya agar tidak limbung. Rasanya ia ingin menangis keras didalam kamar. _Tentu saja, Luhan straight bodoh!_

"Sehunnie.."

Suara lembut itu memanggil Sehun, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya membuka lebar saat menatap _namja _yang memanggilnya.

Luhan sudah melepaskan celana _jeans _yang dikenakannya sehingga ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. Malaikat mungil itu duduk diatas meja dengan paha yang dilebarkan dan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan kearah Sehun, memperlihatkan kedua _nipple _cantik yang menegang ingin disentuh. Tak lupa dengan _puppy eyes _imut di wajah cantiknya.

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar.

_Demi Tuhan! Si mungil ini benar-benar menggodaku!_

**~TBC~**

_**Hai-hai semuanyaa aku kembali hehe. Gomawo ne buat yang udah Follow, Favorite , sama Review muach muach :***_

_**Di chapter ini aku niatnya emang cuman mau memperjelas hubungan HunHan dulu. soalnya ada yang tanya mereka jadiannya setelah apa sebelum jadi artis? Dan disini aku jawab, mereka jadiannya setelah jadi artis :D**_

_**Aku mau ngasih moment-moment manis mereka berdua dulu sebelum ke konflik utama hehehe miane ne kalo pendek :3**_

_**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa reader-deul**_

_**Annyeong ^^/**_

_**Thanks To :**_

_**Lisnana1 , Meriska-Xi , Ooh Exo Lu , choiharin , lulurara , puputri , PandaYehet88 , guest28 , HunHanina's , Mir Mir Mir , and HunsayHan **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Luhan melepaskan celana jeans yang dikenakannya sehingga ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. Sedang duduk diatas meja dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan kearah Sehun, memperlihatkan kedua nipple cantik yang menegang ingin disentuh._

_Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar. _

_Demi Tuhan! Rusa ini benar-benar menggodaku!_

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sementara Luhan menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, masih dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berkedip polos. "Kemari."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri diantara kedua paha Luhan yang terbuka lebar sementara Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"Ada apa Lummpphh.."

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya lembut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melebarkan kedua matanya bingung.

Luhan kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"_Saranghae_. Tentu saja aku akan menajdi kekasihmu."

Sehun semakin melebarkan matanya. Kali ini karena terkejut. Sedangkan Luhan menatapnya lembut dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, lalu balas berbisik pelan.

"_saranghae.. nado.. jeongmal saranghae_ Luhannie."

Luhan tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali meraup bibir Sehun yang kemudian dibalas pemiliknya dengan lumatan-lumatan halus. Sehun menghisapi bibir Luhan lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung polos malaikat yang saat ini berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu perlahan semakin memanas, ditandai dengan Sehun yang mulai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan.

Luhan melenguh pelan saat daging tak bertulang Sehun menyapa seluruh aspek dalam mulutnya secara mendetail. Apalagi saat lidah Sehun terjulur kedalam kerongkongannya, membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan.

Saliva yang entah siapa itu mulai mengalir melalui sudut bibir Luhan, melewati Leher jenjangnya. Decakan-decakan halus layaknya orang berciuman mulai memenuhi ruangan seiring dengan Luhan yang mulai meremas rambut Sehun, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

Luhan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya saat Sehun menurunkan satu-satunya kain yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya dan melemparnya asal, masih sambil meremas-remas rambut Sehun, menyalurkan rasa geli menyenangkan yang disebabkan sapaan lidah Sehun dalam rongga mulutnya.

"A.. akhh..."

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan spontan mendesah sambil menengadahkan kepalanya saat Sehun mengelus junior polos miliknya.

Sehun menyeringai mendengar desahan Luhan. "_Sensitive deer _eoh?" bisik Sehun sementara Luhan tersengal.

"Akh yaah.. Sehunnie nngghhh..." desahan Luhan bertambah keras seiring dengan Sehun yang mulai mengocok pelan junior Luhan.

"Suka saat aku menyentuhmu hm?" Sehun berbisik disela desahan Luhan yang bertambah nyaring.

Dengan cepat, Luhan meloloskan kaus yang dipakai Sehun dan merangkul lehernya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Mmmhhh... _fas_.. _ter_... ngghhh.." Luhan mulai mengendusi leher Sehun saat Sehun mengocok juniornya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Ahh.. akuu mauuu ngghhh..." nafas berat Luhan di lehernya membuat Sehun sedikit merinding. _Namja _Oh itu menghentikan kocokannya sambil menatap Luhan yang mendengus kesal karena klimaksnya tertunda.

"Kau.. ingin aku.. menyelesaikannya?" tanya Sehun yang balas menghembuskan nafasnya di ceruk leher Luhan sambil meremas junior Luhan sedikit kasar.

"Mmmhh.." Luhan melenguh sambil mengangguk pelan. "Sentuhh aku.. Sehun.."

Sehun kembali menampakkan _smirk evil_-nya. "Tidak semudah itu sayang." Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan menggoda, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan sayu dan bergairah.

"_Jebal_.."

Sehun meneguk salivanya saat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memohon.

"_Then.. seduce me, baby_.."

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat menatap Sehun yang malah menjauhkan diri dan duduk di sisi lain meja makan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya gelisah saat menatap juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegak karena rangsangan Sehun tadi.

Tangan mungilnya sudah akan mengocok sendiri junior miliknya yang mulai membengkak sebelum suara Sehun mendahuluinya.

"_Yeah.. touch yourself and I won't touch you_.."

_Well_, sebuah gertakan yang manis..

Sehun sedikit terkikik saat melihat punggung Luhan yang tegang karena gertakannya. Uh rusa mungil itu sepertinya mengira ucapan Sehun serius. Tentu saja Sehun hanya menggertak, tidak mungkin dia bisa menahan hormonnya untuk tidak menerkam Luhan. Lihat saja si mungil itu, benar-benar menggoda. Padahal Sehun hanya melihat punggung polosnya saja.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas frustasi. _Baiklah, lupakan harga diri sekarang Luhan!_

Dengan gerakan lambat, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai merangkak sisi tempat Sehun duduk. Ia menggigit bibir mungilnya saat paha dalamnya menggesek _twinsball _miliknya, membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Sehun kembali meneguk salivanya saat melihat junior tegang Luhan yang bergelantungan dan berayun saat Luhan bergerak.

Mata sipit Sehun membuka lebar saat Luhan duduk di meja dihadapannya dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya sehingga junior tegangnya berada tepat didepan wajah Sehun dengan lubang merah merekah yang berkedut menggoda.

Libido Sehun mendadak bangkit saat Luhan menggigit bibit bawahnya sensual sambil mengelus lubang merahnya.

"_Touchh.. mee.. masterhh..._"

Sehun terbelalak kaget sebelum kembali memasang _smirk_ nya yang mengerikan. Ia sedikit menggigit kulit junior Luhan, sebelum berdiri dan mengusap pelan pipi Luhan yang merona.

"_Where_?"

Luhan mendesah lagi saat Sehun mengelus _nipple_ nya yang menegang sebelum merangkul leher Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat mata Sehun kembali melebar. _Bagaimana dia bisa terlihat sexy dan cute disaat bersamaan!?_

"_Anywhere.." _Luhan kembali melenguh saat Sehun menjilati daerah sekitar _nipple_nya. "_Touch meeh... anywhere _mmhh_ you want _ahhh_... masterrhhh _ngghhh.."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya seperti serigala yang siap menyantap mangsanya.

"_Then.. _selamat makan!"

Dan erangan Luhan menggema dalam sepinya ruang makan itu. Bibirnya menghisapi _nipple _Luhan sementara tangan kanannya mengocok kencang junior Luhan dan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap perut datar Luhan yang sedikit ber abs.

"Sehuunnhhh... aahh.. ahh.."

Luhan mendesah keras saat Sehun mulai mengecupi dada dan perutnya. Lidah Sehun menjilat, menusuk-nusuk pusar Luhan dengan sensual. Sementara Luhan hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dengan liur yang melewati sudut bibirnya, menikmati sentuhan Sehun di setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Angghh... ah.. mmmhhh..." mulut Luhan semakin membuka lebar saat Sehun mulai mengecupi dan menjilati batang kejantanannya. Lenguhannya bertambah keras saat Sehun memasukkan seluruh batang mungil itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menyedotnya layaknya _bubbletea_.

"_Fas... terrhhh_..." Luhan kembali meracau saat Sehun menggenjot junior Luhan didalam mulutnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Aku.. aku sampaiii.. ngghhh Sehun ahh... ah.. Sehunnhhh... AAHHH..."

Luhan berteriak parau saat ia mencapai puncaknya didalam rongga hangat Sehun. Sehun menelan seluruh cairan yang disemprotkan junior mungil Luhan yang baginya terasa begitu manis.

Libidonya semakin terbakar saat menatap Luhan yang terbaring pasrah diatas meja sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, menikmati klimaksnya.

Dengan gerakan bak singa kelaparan, Sehun meloncat keatas meja dan mengukung tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun sayu, sementara Sehun menatapnya tajam. Pandangan matanya melunak seiring dengan dielusnya pipi halus Luhan.

"Kau.. cantik.."

Luhan tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona sebelum kembali meraup bibir Sehun. Mereka kembali berciuman panas bersamaan dengan Sehun yang terus mengelus setiap inchi tubuh indah dibawahnya disertai desahan-desahan tertahan dari bibir _partner_nya.

"AKKHH..."

Luhan menjerit tertahan saat Sehun tanpa basa-basi menusukkan junior besarnya kedalam lubang sempit Luhan yang bahkan belum direnggangkan.

"Akh.. _appo_.." cairan bening menetes mengaliri pipi Luhan, membuat Sehun menatapnya tidak tega.

"Apakah kukeluarkan saja?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap airmata Luhan. Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

Sehun sedikit menggerakkan juniornya, bermaksud mengeluarkannya sebelum terbelalak dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba melenguh nikmat sambil melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Aaahhhh _therehhh_..."

Rupanya tanpa disengaja, Sehun menusuk prostat Luhan. Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya sambil mengeluarkan _cute-smirk_ nya yang membuat Sehun melenguh. Juniornya seperti diremas kuat didalam lubang sempit itu.

"Sudah berani nakal eoh?" Sehun membalas _smirk _Luhan sambil mulai menggenjot lubangnya dengan membabi buta.

"Ahhh.. ah.. yahh terusshh ooohhh.." Luhan kembali mendesah puas, apalagi dengan tangan Sehun yang ikut menservis junior mungilnya yang mulai tegang kembali.

"Jangannhhh ketatkan mmhh..." Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah, ia semakin menusukkan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat meja yang mereka gunakan berdenyit heboh seakan-akan sebentar lagi rubuh. Sementara Luhan dibawahnya menjerit nikmat sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya, seolah menyodorkan _nipple_ nya yang _sensitive_ dan tegang.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. akuu akannnhh ngaahhh..." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menikmati. Bagaimana tidak, juniornya tengah dikocok dengan kencang oleh Sehun sementara _nipple_ nya terus menerus disedot dan prostatnya yang ditumbuk habis-habisan.

"Tahannnhh tunggu ahh aku Luuhh.." Sehun semakin mempercepat pekerjaannya menumbuk prostat Luhan. Desahan dan jeritan mereka semakin jelas terdengar mendominasi sepi.

"AAHHH SEHUUNN.."

"LUUUHH mmmhh.."

Mereka berdua mendapat klimaks secara bersamaan. Sehun seketika berbaring di sebelah Luhan yang terkulai tanpa melepaskan kontak intim mereka sambil terengah-engah.

"Nngghhh.." Luhan mendesah pelan saat memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan mengelus pipi _namja _itu pelan.

"_Gomawo_.." bisik Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum manis dari Luhan.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun lagi.

Luhan bergumam pelan menyahuti Sehun dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Posisi yang seperti ini membuatku _hard _lagi." Bisik Sehun menggoda.

Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan _nipple _Sehun, menggodanya.

"Ronde kedua, sayang?"

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun kembali menindih tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Puaskan _master_mu, Luhannie..."

.

Luhan melenguh pelan saat membuka matanya, tubuhnya terasa remuk semuanya. Apalagi bagian bawahnya, ia menggerakkan badannya dan mendesah pelan saat menyadari junior Sehun masih berada di dalamnya.

Luhan sudah akan melepaskan tautan kelamin itu saat junior besar Sehun kembali menyodok masuk dan lengan kekarnya mendekap tubuh Luhan erat.

"Ahhh.."

Luhan mendesah lagi karena junior itu tanpa sengaja menusuk prostatnya. Sehun yang mendengar desahan _sexy _Luhan sontak membuka sebelah matanya.

"Ada apa, _baby_?" bisik Sehun dengan _smirk_ menggoda.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau masih belum puas dengan yang semalam, huh?"

Sehun mengecup bibir merekah Luhan sejenak sebelum terkekeh. "Kurasa aku tidak akan puas jika denganmu meski beronde-ronde, sayang."

Luhan berdecak pelan. "Bokongku sakit sekali dan kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Sehun mengusak surai madu Luhan dengan sayang sebelum mendekap _namja _rusa itu semakin erat. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gendong akuuu Sehunnie.." rajuknya imut sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Ck.. ck.. sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini hm? Dan kau bilang kalau kau _manly_?" Sehun berdecak menggoda.

Luhan menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut. "YA! Aku _manly _Sehuuuunnnn! Hanya saja bokongku benar-benar sakit dan kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Sehun terkekeh lagi. "_Namja_ _manly_ mana yang rela ditunggangi eoh?"

"SEHUUUNNN.." Luhan merajuk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Iseng, Luhan menggigit putingnya sedikit keras.

"He.. hei apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun terlonjak kaget sambil mengusap-usap _nipple_nya yang digigit Luhan. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil memajukan bibirnya merajuk.

"Rasakan!"

"Hei! Baiklah.. baiklah aku akan menggendong _Princess _Luhan seharian ini oke?" Sehun memilih untuk mengalah.

"YEAYYY!" Luhan berteriak imut sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun dan memeluk kekasihnya sambil bergelung seperti kucing.

"Baiklah dengan satu syarat.." bisik Sehun membuat Luhan merinding.

"A.. apa?"

"Berikan aku _morning sex ne_?" bisik Sehun sambil menindih tubuh Luhan dan mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

"_MWOYA_!?" Luhan menjerit sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan teriakan Luhan dan mulai melumat habis bibir menggoda didepannya. Ia sudah akan menggenjot kembali lubang sempit itu sebelum sebuah suara familiar menyapa indera pendengaran mereka berdua.

"Sehun? Luhan?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, ekspresinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Luhan yang terkejut setengah mati.

"Ma.. manajer?" Sehun tergagap, sementara pria di ambang pintu kamar mereka menatap mereka tidak percaya. Matanya membelalak kaget dan mulutnya membuka lebar.

"DEMI TUHAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

**~TBC~**

_**Urushibara Puterrizme : ne, mian konfliknya baru dimulai chapter depan muehehe. Ini sudah panjang kah? Atau masih belum? Miaan hehe^^**_

_**LittleZhao : ne, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo ne ^^**_

_**kimyori95 : iya ini udah dilanjut kok ehehe /kedip-kedip polos bareng Luhan/**_

_**Lieya EL : ne ini udah next ^^**_

_**Ooh Exo Lu : ne sayang ini udah apdet huehe. Eonnie sukanya yg tanggung-tanggung siey ;P**_

_**junia angel 58 : ne gomawo udah review semua ffku yaa /kecupbasah/ aku juga ngebayangin gitu kok.. pinginnya gitu MUAHAHA /evilsmile/ iya ini udah dilanjut, udah permainan inti juga hehe :P**_

_**Oh SeHan : Luhan gak ngapa2in aja Sehun udah tergoda kayaknya hehe ;D**_

_**urihunhan : iya ini udah lanjut hehe ^^**_

_**Baekhyunniee : iya udah next ini sayang^^**_

_**tchandra07 tc : Luhan kan emang menggoda kkk. Iya ini udah lanjut ^^**_

_**HUNsayHAN : iya mereka cuman berdua^^ Luhan gamaksud ngegoda kok, Sehun aja yang tergoda huehe. Iya ini udah dilanjut kan, sampek chap ini full NC aja hehehe :"D btw gomawo ne selalu meninggalkan jejak di semua ffku hehe ^^  
><strong>_

_**Meriska-Xi : konfliknya mulai chap depan yaa, maaf bertele-tele :"**_

_**PandaYehet88 : Iya ini udh lanjut lagi, gomawo chingu^^**_

_**chacalock : iya ini udah update ^^**_

_**AraSabila : iya udah dilanjut kok /smirk/ Luhan gak goda kok, cuman Sehun aja yang tergoda wkwk /puppy eyes Luhan/ udah dilanjut kok ^^**_

_**13613 : udah lanjut nc nya huehe :"D sudah kilat kah ini apdetnya? /bow/**_

_**guest28 : ne cheonma^^ iya ini bakal chapter. Gomawo ne ^^ /kecupbasah/ iya udah update kok, lama kah ini updatenya?**_

_**Agaiiinn terimakasih buat yang udah review follow sama favorite yaa :3 Insya Allah kalo sempet aku pasti balesin reviewnya kalian semua kok ^^**_

_**Jangan bosen-bosen sama ff ini yaaa, maaf bertele-tele dan maaf chapter ini malah full NC :" maaf lagi kalo pendek... maaf kalo typos juga keran ini no edit hehe**_

_**sampe ketemu chapter depan ^^**_

_**Annyeong ^^/**_


End file.
